I'm Gone
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: When Jax is forced into marrying an annoying bimbo, and Emma learns that she's pregnant, their lives are about to take a turn for the worst. The Novoa family will do anything to keep their heir. But what happens when Emma gives Jax a choice? Fix this, or she's gone for good. Current oneshot because I'm evil and bored. And behind schedule too!
1. Chapter 1

**This makes _no_ fucking sense.** **I** **know. I do not** **promise to ever touch this again.** **I** **won't say I** **will,** **I** **won't say** **I** **won't. However,** **I** **am falling behind and** **I'm** **done with my bullshit. Carly is meant solely to be an annoying character that you can laugh at. Her hair color has nothing to do with her personality.** **I** **shouldn't have to say that, but in this world** **I** **must. These are pathetic princess jokes, not blond jokes.**

 **Also, this story takes place in 2018, a** **few months after the Missing Piece storyline (before the actual story, if this makes any freaking sense) would have started. Like, September ish. Just to clear it up.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is packed with cussing. Emma got pissed off, quite reasonably. Also, this is strictly** **a** **fun hobby. Every Witch Way belongs to Nickelodeon, rather than me. I** **own LITERALLY nothing.**

 **Now, for the part you actually give a** **shit about.**

* * *

"So, she's leaving?"

"If I can't figure out how to fix this, yeah." Jax groaned, leaning over the kitchen counter. "This is one big mess, Phillip. I never should've done as my father said. This all started with that."

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm not. Isn't Emma the one that used magic to make you go through with the wedding? I somehow don't see how that makes it your fault." Phillip stared at him from the couch, snacking on chips once again. He never put food down, ever.

"Yes, she did. But I'm the one that chose to put myself in the position in the first place. If I had stood my ground and refused, she wouldn't be threatening to leave Miami because she won't drag a kid into this mess." Jax turned around, sitting on a stool. "For the last three years, ever since I got with Emma, all I've wanted was to someday be a better father than mine was. Now I've been given that chance, and may have already screwed it up and driven them away."

"Jax, it's not your fault. Marrying Carly, or should I say hell's child and be more accurate," Jax chuckled at this. "Wasn't your decision. Emma wants this baby to grow up with you. You aren't the reason she's leaving, your family is."

"Thanks, Phil. I know. I just, wish I had more than ten days to figure this the fuck out. How do I stop my family from scaring Em into thinking they're going to take the baby from her?" He stood up, and continued to pace across his kitchen.

"Maybe start with reigning in that she-devil wife of yours? I mean, she flat out called herself a mother and said the baby would be living with you guys in front of Emma. Carly had Emma pissed off with that one."

Jax groaned, remembering when that happened, two days ago. He was having coffee with Emma, (decaf for her, of course) and Carly came home, yammering about a baby shower and basically acting like she was the pregnant one. Jax honestly was surprised Emma didn't kick her ass.

"Ohhh, bayybbee! I'm home!" The high pitched voice of the blond rang through the house, Phillip cringing at the noise. How the hell did Jax deal with that on the daily?

"Oh, no." Jax muttered.

When he turned to the front door, sure enough Carly was in the doorway. However, the person she was dragging into the house surprised Jax.

Why was Carly dragging Emma inside? She was conscious, which was a relief, but clearly did not want to be walking inside with her.

"Carly, you're home early. And you brought Em... ma here " Jax observed, having to force himself to use Emma's full name so he wouldn't piss his wife (holy shit her hated calling her that) off. She smiled fakely, a signal that she clearly caught the reflex. However, she just kept walking, and set her armful of groceries on the counter. Emma sat on a stool, mouthing 'help me' at her brother and Jax.

"Yes! I found her on her walk, and brought her in for some tea. She looked tired." Carly smirked, rummaging through the cabinets. After a few seconds she whimpered.

"Babe? Where's the Celestial?" She let out another high pitched screech. Once again, everyone but Jax cringed.

"I don't know. I don't use that stuff!" He walked into the kitchen to supervise. He didn't trust Carly as far as he could see her, especially when it came to Emma and their baby.

That thought still made him want to grin from ear to ear. He was going to be a father.

"Ugh! It's on the top shelf." She whined, starting to jump. Phillip rolled his eyes from his spot next to Emma, seeing as he was far less polite than Emma and done with Carly's bullshit. There was a stool two feet away.

Jax sighed, and grabbed the red and yellow box from its place, handing it to her. "Better?"

"Thank you, Jaxy." She grinned, and pecked him on the lips. Emma pursed her lips, and Jax cringed slightly. He hated it when she touched him. Exactly why he always messed with her memory to make her _t_ _hink t_ hey slept together when they didn't, if the situation was unavoidable. There was no way that was happening.

"So, Emma. How's the baby been?" Carly put the tea pot on the stove. Emma looked at Jax warily, not sure what to answer.

"Um... They're good. I have an ultrasound tomorrow. To check that everything is okay." She faked a smile, not wanting to have shared that. Or anything about the baby, really.

"Great! I'm so excited to meet the little bundle."

"You'll never lay eyes on 'em, period." Emma muttered, so only Phillip and Jax, who was leaning on the other end of the counter, still facing Carly, heard. He winced, knowing what she meant. Part of the problem with his family also included Carly. Either she went or Emma did.

He'd trade hell's child for his own in a heart beat. Sadly, it wasn't that easy. If it were, he wouldn't be married to her, period.

"There we go!" Carly poured a cup of tea, and reached into the cabinets for something. Jax swore he heard the alarm bells go off.

"Woah, woah woah woah woah! What are you putting in the tea?" Jax raced over, giving Carly a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a helicopter dad! It's _just_ lemon powder. I'm not going to poison her." Carly giggled. Jax relaxed slightly, and kept a close eye on her as she sprinkled it in, and stirred, before handing it to Emma. And, to nobody's surprised, she continued playing nice and thanked her.

"I'm really excited to know if it's a boy or a girl!" She squealed, sitting on the stool that was on her end of the counter. Emma nodded, covering her disgust with a swig of tea.

"Yeah. Me too..."

"Hopefully it'll be a girl! I mean, as long as it's healthy of course, but-" Phillip took note of how hard Emma was clutching her cup, and the fact that Jax clearly didn't want to speak up, and decided enough was enough.

"I don't think you need to say all this, Carly. I mean, you aren't the pregnant one." It was pretty passive, but Emma and Jax both knew she was pissing Phillip off as well. She wasn't even related to the kid.

"Well, no. But if the baby's going to be growing up with me and Jax, I might as well make my presence known!"

Emma nearly did a spit take, choking on her tea. She set the cup down, looking at Carly as of she were a ghost.

"What did you just say?" It sounded like she was surprised, and not angry. It sounded like she was fine. However, Jax and Phillip _knew_ Carly just signed the papers to get her ass kicked.

"Well, you heard me honey."

Emma shot out of her chair, slamming down the cup, as she raced for her bag. Carly looked shocked, and Jax was terrified. He knew that one, Emma would probably burn something or whatever happens when you piss a pregnant woman off, and two: Josh loved her to death. She could leave sooner than ten days from now if she wanted to.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carly asked. Emma turned around.

"The hell's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting myself and my baby the fuck away from you!" She shouted. Phillip and Jax exchanged a look. Carly was less mature than a six year old. She'd tell Jake about this in a heartbeat.

"Em. Emma, calm down! You aren't in control of your magic right now." Phillip calmly reminded, trying to shut this thing down. She just scoffed.

"Calm down? Phillip, no. I don't _have_ to calm down. Because this _bitch_ just walks into the picture and fucks everyone's lives up! You lost that opportunity in Silicon Valley, _Jessie_ got her only support systems taken from her! She rarely ever even gets to _see_ Jax anymore! And as for my life, and his. Just look! Open your goddamn eyes and _l_ _ook!"_

"Em, I understand that. But-" Phillip stood.

"No buts!" At this point Jax genuinely believed China heard all this. He couldn't talk. There was nothing to say.

"She acts like I'm not even fucking _there_ when she talks about this child! This child that isn't even related to her!" She paused to turn to Carly and shake her head. "This child that you are _never_ so much as going to lay eyes on."

Jax swallowed hard. "Emma, please. Just take a deep breath and stop shouting."

"Fine." She lowered her voice, and the boys went from scared to outright terrified. She never listened that fast, let alone when she was angry.. "Because I'm not going to do this."

She looked at Jax, then the clock and back, and bit her lip. "238 hours and counting. Clock's ticking, Jax."

And with that, she stormed out.

* * *

 **That's all folks! If you enjoyed, or even if you didn't,** **I'd l** **ove to see some feedback! All of which (excluding that of the douchebag or three letters that** I **won't name variety) is greatly appreciated.**

 **Ps.** **I** **love you guys! Thank you all for the sweet things you said when** I **left that note about the flamers in my story, You Mean Everything To Me. (Shameless promotion,** **I'm** **sorry) We beat them!** **I** **think we are approximately two weeks clean!** **I** **want to celebrate! Lol, but** I **won't. She's probably still here, waiting to shit all up in an unexpecting writer's day**. **Gross,I** **know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG yesterday was the busiest day I have had in a long ass time! I went shopping, my dad was sick so every ten minutes my grand mother was fussing about how he refused to eat or drink because he thought he'd puke, and I was also trying for about an hour to hack my own email. I almost got in! Damn it, Google!**

 **Anyway, though I may honestly never touch this again unless I decide to commit social suicide twice and do ANOTHER 50k challenge, why not crunch some words and update? This installment is going to be a flashback to the deal, and a little Emma and baby moment. Love you guys!**

 **PS: Once again, so editor and no time. Sorry for any errors, but I am a busy woman right now.**

 **Disclaimer: Every Witch Way is not, nor will it ever be, mine, in any way. All I own (made) are the plot of this story and the OCs.**

* * *

As she stormed out of the apartment, Emma's words rang in Jax's head like a bell. Two hundred thirty eight hours to go. Sure enough, a glance at the clock confirmed such; It was exactly 12:01, and their deal was exactly two hours and one minute before, at ten.

"What was her problem?" Carly shrugged. Jax resisted the urge to yell at her, or be a smartass, or even roll his eyes and just walk away from her, like a slightly immature adult.

No, instead, he flashed back to the fight, and the deal.

* * *

 **Two Hours Prior**

"I don't know why you're even here, Jax! If all you did was come over here to yell at me, the just save your breath and go the hell home to to your wife! I am fine on my own, thank you." Emma crossed the living room, and then turned to look at him. "Why can you never have _any_ faith in me? In case you have forgotten, I survived more than well enough without you before I knew I was pregnant, and I am just as fine without you, now."

It stung, to say the least. He had gone over to apologize for his family being comprised of total assholes, ended up babbling about being worried about her, something came out wrong, (he still didn't know what the hell it was) and now she was pissed at him for not treating her like an independent adult just because his child was growing inside her.

Honestly, she over reacted. At any other time in Emma's life, he probably would've been really pissed and fought back. However, he knew she was stressed the fuck out, for reasons that were very value, so he ignored it. She would be happy or crying again within minutes, anyway.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it that way, Emma."

The brunette scoffed, and crossed her arms at him. Jax would never in his life understand how someone five inches shorter and much, much small than him, could make him feel so small when she was mad. He felt like a child whose mother just told him she was disappointed in him.

"Then what the hell did you mean, Jax? Because you ask if I'm taking my meds, you blab about ridiculous things I already knew, ask even _more_ stupid questions, and then expect me to feel totally fine with it. Forgive me for coming to the conclusion that even though I am going to be twenty damn years old in six months, you have suddenly lost all faith in me because I'm pregnant." She shook her head, annoyed at him for so many reasons she couldn't list them if you sat her down with a pen and paper in that moment and forced her to.

Also, part of her was pissed for everything and nothing at all at the same exact time. God, being pregnant made her head hurt...

"Just because there is a child in me does _not_ mean I suddenly possess the IQ of one. I know I can't run right now, which is why I'm walking. I take my meds. And I am getting my emotions out of my system in a healthy way. I'm just not getting them out by going to _you_ , because if I recall, that is how this," She gestured to her stomach, "Whole mess began in the first place."

Jax cringed inwardly, because she was right. The last (hopefully it wouldn't be the last _ever_ ) time he slept with her, the only logical time for her to have gotten pregnant unless his sperm somehow managed to wait two months to finally get off their asses and find an egg, (he couldn't help that humor, it was the only way he survived being forced into learning the sciencey part of sex, in school) she had shown up at the door of his old apartment, pouring rain, at midnight, crying. She had blurted something about hating their situation and all sorts of adorable but aggravating mushy gushy, "I love you" things before he kissed her and the rest was history.

"Em, I know you can take care of yourself. It's just, I worry about you. I always have, but it's hard to not worry more when you've been thrown into the worst situation I can imagine. You know I know you can handle yourself." He brushed a strand behind her ear, and let his fingers skim her neck, lingering, because it was all he could think to do. Her breath caught and a small twinge of pride hit him; at least he could still effect her like that. That had to count for something in his favor.

But, within moments she had gently returned his hand to his side, staring at him like it had never been a challenge before.

"I know you do. But right now, life sucks and it is exceptionally easy to piss me off." She sighed and peeked down at her feet, then back at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're one of the only allies I have in this situation, and I think you being forced to play some sort of double agent makes it easier for me to forget it."

He smiled at her, that lovable smile that made her hate him some days, because all it made her want to do was kiss him when she couldn't. He knew it, too. That's why it was also the smile he always gave her any time one reason or another got in the way of a make out session that would've been more.

"I get it. Plus, I highly doubt it can be easy almost never seeing me without someone from my hellacious family there." She giggled, and for a moment, he forgot everything else. That he was (unwillingly) married to another woman, that she was quite firm about him not touching her intimately while said women was part of his life, that they were even in this place. All he could think about was how easy it would be to reach out and kiss her. It would feel so good to let go.

As if she could read his thoughts, Emma shook her head, and sat on the couch, head in her hands. "You know I can't stay in this situation. It isn't healthy. I have to take my way out."

His heart sunk. A few days ago Emma told him about the offer from Josh, to take her away from this whole damn thing so she could raise the baby away from this. He even offered to help Emma take care of the baby, though she didn't tell Jax that part.

It was tempting and she told him she would consider it. But after the night before, where she was shamed by Jax's family and treated like the baby was automatically property of the Novoas, it wasn't even a question anymore. Her son or daughter came first, even if that meant she had to let Jax go. Shed never forgive herself if this baby was taken from her.

"Emma... Please." He tried to reason. She shook her head, unwilling to hear it, and buried her head in her hands.

"This may be the only way I can protect our baby, Jax. Your family has their hearts set on taking him or her away from me and we both know those twisted people will ruin their childhood. What kind of mother would I be if I let that happen?"

He frowned. There wasn't an answer to that question that would make their place sound any less horrible, or obligating for her to act.

So, he did what any man does when he's about to lose the woman he loves. He decided to grasp at straws and pray she gave him a shot. "Em. I know that, really, I do. But it's not hopeless yet." He crouched down to her eye level, tried to ignore the pang of guilt when he realized there were streaks of tears down her face, and looked directly into her eyes, taking her hands in his.

"Remember last year, when my mom's retrial got thrown in my face and I was freaking out? You looked me in the eye and told me everything would work out, as long as I believed it and had faith in you. Well now, I need you to have faith in me, alright? I'm going to fix this, Emma, I promise. Just give me two weeks to sort this out and give you both the family you deserve."

Emma bit her lip, then her cheek, and looked down. "Two weeks from now my powers will have stopped working entirely. I need them to pull this off."

Jax couldn't be defeated. He wouldn't.

"But." She looked at him, and for once that word actually meant something good. "I can give you ten days. It is exactly." She looked at her watch. "Ten am on the dot. By the time that number comes around ten days from now, I will be on a plane leaving the country, and probably never coming back, unless you can manage to fix this. I'm sorry, but that's that."

His smile returned. "I can work with that."

Emma laughed a little. He went to stand but she stopped him and tugged him toward her. "Do you have to go just yet?"

Jax shook his head, and Emma grinned. "Good. Because I need a nap. Now, come here and cuddle me."

The wizard let out a chuckle, but did as she said, and spent the next half an hour with his arms wrapped around her, until she was asleep and Carly was blowing up his phone.

But the moment he left, he was stressed again, and scared as hell. How could he fix this in ten days?

There wasn't another choice. He had to.

For them.

* * *

 **Present**

Emma sat in her car and slammed the door shut. The witch set a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes, willing herself not to start crying. However, she was met with dampness she didn't know was there running onto her hand, and cursed herself. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

She glanced at her stomach. "You know, I really wish you didn't have to be there for all this, sweetheart. Because no baby should have to be there to see mommy cry and daddy be stuck with another woman and Mr Josh potentially taking you and me somewhere nice. I wish you didn't have to hear it all." Her hands rested on her stomach, still as flat as when she first found out. After all, she was only seven weeks pregnant.

Her head rested against the seat, tilted up to look at the pictures she had hanging from the mirror in the center of the car, just below it. One was of her and Jax, last summer, kissing with her legs around her waist while he held her up, at the beach. Emma loved that picture. Now, it was a reminder of what she may never have again, and the girl she could never be. So innocent, so happy, so unaware of what was to come.

The other was a week old, from her first ultrasound. Nobody else was free that day, so Josh went with her. The first time she saw the baby she has gasped, and in a moment of forgetfulness, grabbed his hand, kind of expecting to feel Jax's when she did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he knew what she was thinking when she let go, a few seconds later.

"I don't know if I can do this. It's for your safety, so I will, but it is so hard to imagine raising you with another man. You'll never get to learn to talk and make fun of daddy's accent." Her eyes got cloudy, remembering when her six year old cousin Stacie did that, the first time she met Jax. "You'll never get to see him hive mommy the puppy dog eyes that get exactly what he wants from me. And you'll never get to meet the man I gave my entire heart to."

This time, she shook away the sob. "Even if someday, somehow, I did fall in love with Josh, it just wouldn't be the same. Ever."

The memory of Carly walking her back to her car, from the other end of the park, and having her drive there entered Emma's mind. "And I guess you can thank Carly and your Granddad Jake for most of that."

She shook her head, and started the car. Wallowing in this parking lot wasn't going to help, and it sure as hell wasn't smart.

Ten days.

She prayed to God he could do it...

* * *

 **Hip Hip, hooray! As I am writing this I am beyond pleased to say that with the just under 14 hours I have left, I have an easily reachable word count of just over three thousand words to go. That I can totally do! I'm so, so ready for this!**

 **It is almost 2018! Gah! How the hell did this happen? One second I'm making my 2017 writing schedule. (Heh. I didn't stick to it) and the next, I'm supposed to have one for next year? Holy cow.**

 **Let us take a moment to celebrate our personal accomplishments, now. I wrote like, probably 100k words or better! 2016 wasn't the year of me being a very good writer... But, the first year is the worst by a long shot.**

 **Thank you guys for making this year go from less than stellar to, better. On here I feel at home, despite all the cramps and writer's block and more than occasional tear fests or line topic or another. You guys are the best, more supportive family ever. Thank you so much for that.**

 **Oh my lord, I am actually crying. This is insane..**

 **I love you guys! See you in a few hours.**


End file.
